The Girl
by Not Your Exception
Summary: Packed dialogue. The Hogwarts students discuss a girl. A close to plotless story with a bit of humour. Rated for language.
1. Tuesday

**The Girl**

Summary: Packed dialogue. The Hogwarts students discuss a girl. A close-to-plotless story with a bit of humour. Rated for language.

Author's Note: 

This idea jammed up my writing-machine (my mind) and so I had to get it out, so that I could work on the next part of 'All They've Got'. I think this fic will be made into five parts. Maybe more.

Disclaimer: It doesn't own me. I mean, I don't own it. Yes, J.K. Rowling has something to do with it. She owns everything, or something…

* * *

TUESDAY

**Lunch – The Library **

"Who's that?"

"Who's what?"

"Her. That girl over there."

"The one with the long hair? Uh, dunno, Harry. Why?"

"Oh, err… I've never noticed her before, that's all."

"Hmm…"

"Don't give me that look!"

"She's pretty."

"No! Ron! No! It's nothing like that, I swear."

"Whatever you say."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"She's a Slytherin, isn't she?"

"Err… yeah."

"Never thought you'd fancy a Slytherin, Harry."

"I don't!"

"Shut it! Do you _want_ Madame Pince to throw us out?"

"Of course not."

"Good, 'cause if I don't finish this before the end of lunch, I'm screwed. Where's

Hermione when you need her?"

"In the Hospital Wing, recovering from your own frequently expressed incompetence at Transfiguration."

"Shut up."

"I don't see why. I mean, it is your own faul -"

"So, this _girl_ of yours –"

"She's not mine."

" - have you ever actually _spoken _to her?"

"No; she's a Slytherin. But -"

"Then why are you so... _interested_?"

"I'm not! Just curious. Sort of... look - I don't even know why we're talking about this. I just wanted to know who she was. No big deal."

"I beg to differ."

"Finish your Potions essay."

"Yes, Mother."

* * *

**Fourth Period – Outside Potions Classroom **

"Hey, Seamus! I'm bringin' sexy back!"

"Bitch, _please_!"

"I hate you."

"You're in denial, Dean."

* * *

**Evening – The Slytherin Common Room **

"Draco, darling!"

"Oh, Lord help me."

"Hmm...? What did you say?"

"Nothing - uh - _honey_."

"Oh, you're just so _cute_."

"Malfoys aren't cute, Pansy -"

"I like your hair this way. There's none of that horrid cement-like gel in it. It's so lovely and silky and ooh."

"Don't touch the hair."

"But it's so lovely and silky and ooh."

"So I've heard. Now hands _off_."

"Eek."

"Ahem. Pansy, er, darling. I want to ask you something."

"Oh! Not now, sweetie; Blaise is watching!"

"Ergh, I don't mean - would you _stop giggling_ – what I'm trying to say is – is there something in your eye?"

"Oh, no, honey. Carry on."

"Fine. I've seen a girl, and –"

"Oh, no!"

"Oh for fuck's sake! Pull yourself together!"

"…"

"Thank you. She's sitting behind you, over your right shoulder – no! Don't look!"

"Well, sor-_ry_. What right have _I_ to look at the subject of great Draco Malfoy's affections?"

"Malfoys don't have 'affections'."

"…"

"…"

"So? What about her, then? If she's not the sub –"

"Nothing. She's in our year, she's in our House, and I don't know her name. I'm a Malfoy, there's nobody's name that I don't know."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Tell me her name, Parkinson."

"And what makes you think that I should know? _I'm_ not a Malfoy."

"She's in our year, she's in our house, and she's _in your dorm_. Give me one reason you _shouldn't_ know her name."

"She's shy. She's in nearly all our classes - why don't _you_ know her name?"

"I've never cared enough to find out."

"And now – all of a sudden – you do?"

"My reasons are of no concern to you. What is her name?"

* * *

**Late Evening – Griffindor Common Room **

"Hermione?"

"Ron, can you save it for the morning? I'm tired."

"No."

"Right. What is it, then?"

"It's about Harry."

"Oh. Okay, then. Goodnight, Ronald."

"No, wait!"

"_What_?"

"He kept asking me about this Slytherin, today, in the library."

"And the big deal is…?"

"It was a Slytherin _girl_."

"So?"

"I think he's in love."

"I see. With a Slytherin? And what makes you think that?"

"Uh… it's the only reasonable explanation I can think of?"

"I'll see you in the morning, Ron."

* * *

Author's Note: 

Part one, complete! Well, you know the drill. The little purple button beckons you. Doesn't have to be an exceptionally _long_ review. Just let me know whether you like it or not. Please?

I get the feeling that Ron's a bit OOC… is he?

Stephanie R.


	2. Wednesday

**The Girl**

Summary: Packed dialogue. The Hogwarts students discuss a girl. A close-to-plotless story with a bit of humour. Rated for language.

Author's Note:

Right. I asked my younger sister to read the first part (and to ignore all the bad words) because little kids tend to pick up imperfections in the characters easier. She said it was great, except that Ron didn't say 'bloody hell' enough. That's fair.

I don't think Ron's going to be in this chapter, but in the next one, he shall say 'bloody hell' a _lot_. Fair?

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Nuh-uh. Nope, nope, nope. But I own copies (very old, very used, and very patched copies, that is) of all the books. That's gotta be like buying shares, yeah?

Oh well. So the characters aren't mine, nor are the settings. However, I've found this wonderful thing called 'Fan Fiction', which lets me pretend that I do, if only for the time it takes me to write each chapter.

Bliss.

* * *

**Early Morning – Griffindor Common Room**

"G'morning, Hermione."

"Oh, hey, Harry. I didn't expect you to be up this early!"

"I'm not… am I?"

"…"

"Aw, shit, I thought I was dreaming."

"…"

"When did you get back from the Hospital Wing? I didn't see you come in last night."

"Eleven. Ron was still up, finishing his Defense homework."

"Defense homework?"

"…"

"Shit! That chapter on Kelpies!"

"…"

"…"

"Are you just going to stand there, or would you like to borrow my copy of _Water Creatures and How They Can Kill You_?"

"Err… I'll take the book."

"Boys…"

"Sorry? What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**Before First Period: Outside DADA Classroom**

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Fuck you."

"What -? Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

* * *

**First Period: Defense Against the Dark Arts**

"Hey, um, Hermione, can I go partners with you?"

"Of course you can, Neville. It's not like I'm going to go with Ron today."

"Why? What happened?"

"…"

"Oh, right, that thing in Transfiguration. I forgot."

"Yes. Bat-ears just aren't my thing, don't you agree?"

"…"

"Neville, can you please stop looking over my shoulder like that? It's a bit unnerving."

"Huh? Oh, sorry…"

"…"

"Do you know who she is?"

"Who?"

"That girl, sitting behind you."

"… Not personally, no."

"What do you know about her? She's beautiful, don't you think?"

"Erm… sure. She's Slytherin."

"What's her name? Do you know her name?"

"Lysin something. Ebstress, I think. Now are you going to help me label this Kelpie diagram, or am I going to have to do it by myself?"

"Lysin Ebstress… that's a beautiful name, don't you think…?"

"I'll do it by myself, then."

* * *

**Lunch: Great Hall **

"I still hate you, Seamus."

"Oh, don't worry, Dean. I hate me, too."

"Well, you can't hate you as much as I hate you."

"Watch me."

* * *

**Fourth Period: Herbology **

"Justin, your Squigmee Pod is about to –"

"OUCH!"

"Can't say I didn't warn you."

"But, Hannah, you didn't warn me."

"Well, I tried. I get credit for that, yes?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I've still got Squigmee juice all down the front of my robes."

"_Scourgify_! – what Squigmee juice?"

"…"

"Oh, come now, there's no need to look at me like that!"

"…"

"So… have you seen that new Slytherin girl?"

"What? The one with the long hair?"

"Yes, the same."

"I don't think she's new. She's been here since first year."

"Are you sure? I don't remember seeing her…"

"Yes, I've heard that she got transferred from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic half way through first year, and Dumbledore gave her a private Sorting."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Ernie told me all about it."

"Hmm… well _I_ was told – by very reliable sources, mind – that she was home taught until just recently, when her parents died in a tragic accident, and so Dumbledore accepted her here."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed."

"Well, I've _also_ heard – from my own reliable sources – that she –"

"Justin, why is Harry Potter staring at us?"

"I don't – watch where you're putting that Pod – OUCH!"

"Whoops, er… _Scourgify_!"

**

* * *

**

**Midnight: Trophy Room**

"Potter."

"Malfoy! What're you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"I know you could, but I asked first."

"I owe you no answer."

"…"

"Where's Weasley and the Mudblood?"

"Hospital Wing."

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, 'They're in the Hospital Wing'. But I don't see why that matters to you, because –"

"Ah, I remember now. Fifth period, Transfiguration. The Weasel really isn't so handy with a wand, is he?"

"…"

"There's no point in denying it. I'm in your Transfiguration class; I saw what happened."

"Then why would you bring it up?"

"Entertainment, mostly."

"Just piss off, Malfoy."

"Ah, but I don't _want_ to."

"And why not?"

"Because I'd much rather stay here and find out what you're doing, than go back down to the Slytherin common room and have Parkinson crawl all over me, begging for Merlin-knows-what."

"…"

"No need to pull that face at _me_, Potter, the whole school knows that Dumbledore's Golden Boy really isn't as 'golden' as he's made out to be."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Should I use smaller words, Potter? 'We all know you've been fucked.' How's that?"

"…"

"Fine, play stupid."

"…"

"Or is that your normal face?"

"What're you doing here, Malfoy? You couldn't have known where I was, so you're not only here to bother me."

"Surely I can't be _that_ much of a hindrance to the great Boy Who Lived. You just keep doing whatever it is you're doing, until I figure out what it is."

"No."

"I'll just have to find out the hard way, then."

"Yeah, you will."

"…"

"…"

"Ah, what's _this_ you were standing so conveniently in front of?"

"Give it back, Malfoy."

"Hmm… it's pretty old…"

"Give it _back_."

"From what I can tell, it's a log book, recording every student to ever attend Hogwarts, is that right, Potter?"

"Maybe. Now hand it over."

"No. I want to know what you're looking for."

"It's none of your _business_."

"Oh, I know it's none of my business. That little factor makes it all the more interesting, don't you think?"

"…"

"Hmm… let's see… this record is organized first by year of entry to the school, and then by House. _You_ were looking at 1997 – that's the year that we came – and… _Slytherin_."

"…"

"Why, Potter, were you looking at Slytherin?"

"No reason."

"Bullshit. How can you possibly expect me to believe that?"

"I don't. I just want the book back."

"Ah, I think you're going to have to be a bit more persuasive than that, Potter."

"…"

"Hmm… there's a newer entry here. Down at the bottom. 'Lysin Ebstress'. Is that what you were looking for, Potter? Is that it?"

"Err… maybe? Just give me the book."

"No. There's a note here, beside her name. Is that what you were looking for?"

"…"

"No need to glare at me like that, Potter. I'm here for answers, too. It's only fair that we both get what he want."

"…"

"'Applied 2000', it says."

"Give it back."

"Make me."

"Don't think I wont hex you, because I will."

"Hah, you wish you would, Potter. But you don't have the guts. Not _nearly_."

"_Expleli-_ FUCK!"

"So maybe you do have the guts."

"_You punched me_."

"Do you do that all the time? State the obvious, I mean."

"…"

"Oh, come on, it's not even bleeding."

"_You_ will be, in a second."

"Is that a _threat_, Potter?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Feisty."

"I've heard you like them that way."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean, Potter?"

"Let's just say that the whole school knows Syltherin's 'Prince' isn't as… _clean_ as he's supposed to be."

"You'll pay for that."

"After you've given me back the book, perhaps."

"Why do you want it so much? What's in it?"

"You know what? Forget it. I'm going to bed."

"I _will_ find out, Potter."

* * *

: 

Woo! Lots of Malfoy and absolutely _no Ron_. Hmm…

And you've probably noticed that Hermione has a lot of '…'s. That's because she tends to give the Look a _lot_. It's a girl thing. But I'm sure you've already picked that up.

What I'm most interested to hear is what you think of Malfoy. Tell me?

Stephanie R.


End file.
